


Cover for Me

by doublejoint



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, FEHweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doublejoint/pseuds/doublejoint
Summary: Corrin works on her weak points.
Relationships: My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Kudos: 4





	Cover for Me

**Author's Note:**

> For [FE Heroes Week 2020](https://twitter.com/feheroesweek) (late) day 5: Favorite Unit/Strength/Weakness

Corrin forgets, sometimes, how much quicker opponents on horseback are than her, how much more of a range they can cover. It’s stupid, maybe; Veronica’s on her team and always on horseback, after all, but maybe Corrin just chalks that up to Olivia’s dancing in her mind. But she’s caught in the open now, against a green tome user on horseback; there’s no way--she squares her shoulders. She’ll take the attack. She’s strong enough to withstand it, wait for healing or backup, or hit back and make a finishing move.

The hit never comes. She hears footsteps behind her--Olivia dancing, she realizes; she recognizes the flash of sword out of the corner of her eye, and then there’s Robin, already reading the spell aloud from her book, shooting a bright bolt of wind magic right back at the green tome user, strong enough to knock them off the horse. 

She’s breathing heavily from the long incantation, but their opponent didn’t have time to strike back; they hadn’t done any damage to any of them.

“Are you okay?” Robin asks Corrin.

She hadn’t been hit; she hadn’t done anything. Corrin nods. 

“Thank you.”

“Of course,” says Robin. “We wouldn’t leave you here out in the open.”

Corrin opens her mouth to argue that she could have taken the enemy on her own, but then shuts it. That’s irrelevant; she doesn’t know that. And they’re a team, aren’t they?

“If you two are done flirting, we’re still fighting,” Veronica declares, approaching on horseback.

Corrin feels herself flush, but Robin grabs her hand. “We weren’t flirting, but good idea.”

Veronica scowls, and Corrin squeezes Robin’s hand.

“Veronica’s right. Let’s go.”

(She can wield her dragonstone with one hand, she thinks, or perhaps Veronica or Olivia will be able to finish off their last opponent without her or Robin’s assistance.)

* * *

They practice in the training tower together, sometimes just her and Robin. Corrin knows she’s particularly susceptible to the kind of magic that Robin wields, so in that way perhaps it’s a bit unequal. She’s learning to take harder hits; Robin is strong against her dragonstone and doesn’t really need the training as much.

“You can use a sword, right?” Robin says.

“That’s true,” Corrin says.

Still, she hasn’t, since she’s been summoned--there’s an alternate version of her who wields her blade, and many sword users here who are stronger than her and who wield stronger weapons, effectively making her redundant in that area. But even her somewhat-neglected sword skills might be more of a challenge than a dragonstone against Robin’s magic.

“Let me get one.”

Olivia’s old silver sword is with their team’s stuff; she’d told all of them they were welcome to borrow it if needed when she’d upgraded it, and none of them has taken the offer up before now--she’ll probably be glad that someone’s getting some use out of it. (Maybe, Corrin thinks, she should ask Olivia for some tips.) The weight is solid and familiar in her hand, a good size for Corrin’s height and reach. When she squares up against Robin, her body falls naturally into a stance, a consequence of Xander’s harsh training. She sweeps across, telegraphing herself, she knows, and Robin dodges easily while reciting a spell; it glances off Corrin’s arm. 

Robin raises an eyebrow. “Don’t go easy on me.”

“Right,” says Corrin.

* * *

Robin is usually quite punctual, so when she’s late for lunch, Corrin worries. She probably has a very good reason, lost in study or caught in a conversation with someone who won’t stop talking, but when she doesn’t show up and they’re clearing the table, Corrin asks around. Olivia, Veronica, Chrom, and Fjorm haven’t seen her at all, but Elise said she’d seen her in the library earlier that morning, so that’s something to go on.

The library is quieter than usual; most of the librarians are on break, and this time of day (especially when it’s warm but not hot and the sky is barely dusted with clouds), people are eating or napping or training. Corrin tiptoes across the carpet; one of the desk lamps is still lit but from this angle no one appears to be sitting at it. Still, she ought to conserve energy and extinguish it.

When she gets closer, she sees Robin, asleep on the desk, drooling on her sleeve, an open book in front of her, invisible from behind the back of the desk. It’s cute, and Corrin could just watch her, but--the lamp. And Robin needs some lunch if they’re going to train together later. She turns off the lamp and pats Robin’s head lightly; Robin jerks upright.

“Huh?”

“You missed lunch.”

“Ah, shit,” says Robin, rubbing at one eye, then swiping across her mouth with her sleeve. “Do you think they’ll have leftovers?”

“Definitely,” says Corrin. “No rush.”

Robin’s stomach growls.

“Unless you need to.”

“Yeah, I need food,” says Robin, hastily closing the book and leaving it on the desk as she stands up.

She then yawns, leaning against Corrin, exaggerating her tiredness probably. But Corrin lets her get away with it.

* * *

The selection of opponents in the training tower is truly random, though you can always find another team if it’s not a good match. Nominally, three green mages and a healer aren’t a good match for them, but they won’t always have the luxury of choice. They need to be prepared. 

“Are you sure it’s okay?” says the Summoner, and Corrin nods firmly.

“We can handle it.”

“Okay. Robin, I want you to swap places with Olivia, and Olivia, you can attack the healer. Their physical defenses are weak. Corrin, move behind Robin, and Veronica, you attack the middle mage.”

“Got it,” Robin says, and off she goes.

Olivia finishes the healer easily, and Veronica’s staff knocks the wind out of the mage--they’re not knocked out, but close to it. Still, Corrin feels a surge of energy from the magic, and then the second mage moves, straight in front of Robin, to attack Corrin behind her.

Corrin’s ready for it. The magic hurts, like a physical blow to her chest only there’s nowhere on her skin that’s still smarting, like her limbs want to twist in the wrong directions, suddenly weak, but she stands firm and raises her dragonstone, transforming. Retaliation is easy in dragon form; all it takes is one ferocious breath and she’s done it. 

(And, after Veronica heals her and Robin shuts down the mage Veronica had weakened, Corrin takes out the last of them easily, Robin standing back to let her push through. It’s not too hard, but she’s had to work to get here, after all.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
